Desprite For You
by LightShadow
Summary: Hikaris and yamis are destined to be together.What happen when the matchmakers try to help?And when a certain yami can't wait?Main couple-YugiYami Other couples-RyouBakura MalikMarik JoeySeto Ch5- La Chateau
1. The Matchmakers

Shadow:This is gonna be my first yaoi!  
  
Kage:And first rated R fic.  
  
Shadow:Yaa!  
  
Kage:And first lemon.  
  
Shadow:I get it!  
  
Kage:Where's Light?  
  
Shadow:She hates yaoi so I thought I should keep her outta this fic.  
  
Kage:Light's gonna kill you!  
  
Shadow:I know!I know!We always have to talk to eachother about what kinda fic we are gonna make before starting one. Kage:And Malik's gay in this!  
  
Shadow:I know,she'll kill me if she finds out!  
  
Kage:Well lets start now anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RYOU!" "BAKURA!"  
  
The gang all turned their heads towards Ryou's house.They all stared at the house with wide eyes and in silence. It was Joey who broke the silence, "Did you guys here that, or am I just losing it?" "Not unless we are all going insane.",Tea replied. "Should we check it out?",Yugi asked as he turned to his friends. Malik smiled at Yugi, "Trust me!You don't wanna." "How bad could it be?",asked Tristen. Marik wrapped his arm around Malik's waist and looked up at Tristen, "Depends on what you think is bad." "Well I'm gonna go see what's wrong!",said Yugi. He turned around and dashed towards the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi entered the house he quickly slipped his shoes off and dashed up the stairs. He headed towards Ryou's room, positive he was there. To bad he was right. When Yugi entered the room he froze instantly at the sight. The others followed him but stopped outside Ryou's room, after seeing Yugi go into shock.  
  
Joey stared at the smaller one akwardly, "Hey Yug!What's the matter with you?"  
  
Joey entered the room and also went into shock. All the others pilled in and went into the same state as Yugi and Joey, except for Malik and Marik. Ryou and Bakura's heads were sticking out from under the covers of the bed, and their clothes were all over the room most likely meaning they were naked underneath the covers.  
  
Malik smirked, "I warned you guys so don't blame me."  
  
"You don't wanna is not a warning!", Yami said as quietly as possible but in a annoyed tone.  
  
"May I suggest we leave?", asked Tristen who was really disgusted with the sight beacause he's not gay.  
  
Everyone left quietly except for Marik who quickly joted something on a piece of paper and placed it on the bed sheet before leaving with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all silent for the rest of the walk. They were all still in shock from what they saw, ofcourse except for Malik and Marik. But they decided to talk to eachother mentally.  
  
Ha! I knew they would get together soon!  
  
How would you know that yami?,asked Marik's curious hikari.  
  
Well my Hikari...it is a rule between yamis and hikaris.  
  
What rule?  
  
A yami and his hikari are destined to love eachother.  
  
You mean like us?!Malik grabbed Marik's arm and purred into his ear, making Marik shiver.  
  
Don't do that or I'll be forced to fuck you on the spot!  
  
Nothing would make me happier!Malik purred into Marik's ear again sending more shivers down his spine.  
  
Do you really want your friends to see me fucking you silly on the sidewalk?  
  
I don't care.  
  
Okay then!Marik picked up his hikari and began to kiss,lick, and bite at his hikari's neck.  
  
Yami slowed his pace until he got beside the horny couple.  
  
"We have already seen enough today, and everyone is a little shocked at the moment. You guys are not helping either.",Yami stated in a rude tone.  
  
"Well why don't you go screw your hikari? It will make you feel alot better about the situation.", Marik replied with a grin.  
  
"My hikari is straight!",Yami said before walking back up to Yugi.  
  
Yugi can't be straight. Is he staright hikari?Marik stopped stopped tasting Malik and looked into his eyes for an answer.  
  
Yugi told me he doesn't know what sex he prefers.  
  
If prefer it when your on the bottom, screaming!  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Yaa, yaa, whatever.  
  
And the Pharaoh is afarid to tell Yugi he loves him.  
  
Well lets help them out!  
  
You mean play match maker?  
  
Why not?  
  
Can we also get Joey and Seto together?  
  
Those two?Why?  
  
Joey has a crush on Seto. Anding knowing Seto he will never figure it out.  
  
I already have a plan for those two.  
  
Tell me!  
  
We are all going to the movies together. We'll just get them to sit beside eachother and we'll make it happen with a bit of tricks I've got planned.  
  
I knew I could count on you!  
  
The group finally arrived at Seto's mansion, where Seto was waiting outside beside his limo.  
  
Seto looked at everyone with cold eyes,"Lucky I told you guys to come early, you're 15 minutes late! What took you guys? And where is Ryou and Bakura?"  
  
Yami looked at Seto with equally cold eyes and replied, "Ryou said they couldn't come and something occurred on our walk here."  
  
"Why don't you tell him the whole truth?",said Marik, "Ryou told us that Bakura and himself were busy doing something else, and when we were walking by their house we heard a scream. So we went inside and found the two sleeping in the same bed naked."  
  
Seto stared at Marik with his jaw slightly dropped until he finished talking. He cleared his troat and said, "The movie's about to start.We better get going."  
  
They all got into the limo and drove towards the theatre. Marik told Malik everything that he had planned for the first soon to be couple mentally, during the drive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kage: O.O  
  
Shadow:Is something wrong?  
  
Kage:I never knew you could write stuff like that!I'm so proud of you aibou!*huggs Shadow*  
  
Shadow:Thanx but your squishing me.  
  
Hikari:Hey guys!  
  
S&K:*gulp*Is Light with you?  
  
Light:Are you writing a fic without me?!And a yaoi with Malik?!  
  
Shadow:I can explain!  
  
Light:DIE!*chases Shadow*  
  
Shadow:Yikees!*runs away*  
  
Hikari:................  
  
Kage:Uh..........plez don't flame. It is my hikari's first yaoi/lemon/Rated R.  
  
Hikari:Wow! 


	2. A puppy and dragon

Shadow:*covered in bruises,cuts and a black liquid*I managed to convince my sis to let me continue this fic.  
  
Kage:O.O THAT IS FROM LIGHT?!  
  
Shadow:Yes and no.  
  
Kage:................?  
  
Shadow:I was running from her cuz she is scary when mad,and I tripped and rolled down a rocky hill.  
  
Kage:O.  
  
Shadow:And then fell into a oil pit.  
  
Kage:That explains the black liquid.  
  
Shadow:Anyways I want to thank all my reviewers.Your all so kind!  
  
Kage:Chapter2-A puppy and dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang arrived a the theatre. Everyone ran into the theatre and Seto bought the tickets to the movie, Lord of the Ring:The Two Towers. (Shadow:LOTR is my fav movie! Kage:Legolas is the man! Shadow:Yaa!And he reminds me of Malik! ^_~)  
  
"You guys want any snacks?", asked the CEO.  
  
Marik smirked, "I'm sure you do Joey!"  
  
Marik pushed Joey into Seto and they both fell to the ground. Joey was about to yell at Marik when he realised the position he was in. Seto was lying underneath him and Joey was straddling his hips!  
  
That is the first part of your plan? THAT SUCKS!  
  
No!I'm suppose to suck......LITERALLY!  
  
Malik growled at the comment his yami made and quickly helped the two blushing boys up.  
  
~~~~~~~~Marik's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew that comment would get to my sweet hikari. Damn! I have to stop thinking like that all the time! Right now I have to make the mutt happy. Now all I have to do is keep them close to eachother and do some other nasty things to them, and by the time we get outta here, Seto will be dying to get him in bed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything is going as planned, Seto and Joey are sitting beside eachother in a dark theatre and the movie has started. Now it's time for part two!  
  
Hikari! You have to distract Seto!  
  
Alright, but why?  
  
You'll see!  
  
My hikari began to talk to Seto about the movie so far, now's my chance!  
  
~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik used his shadow powers to move Joey's hand without him knowing it. Marik moved his hand onto Seto's member and forced him to squeeze it lightly. Seto yelped quietly and looked down. His eyes widened as he noticed what had made him jolt like that. Marik released his control on Joey and grinned in success when Joey realised where his hand was.  
  
~~~~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What made Joey do that? Well at least he knows what he wants, and what sex he prefers. I wish I knew. But until I do I better keep it safe and stay single.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Ryou and Malik are with their yamis, does that mean I'll be with mine? Even if I was gay and liked Yami, why would he go for a little weakling like me?  
  
~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi thought about the rejection he would probably get from Yami until his eyes swelled up with tears.  
  
"Uh....I have to go to the bathroom Yami.", Yugi said before leaving him. In the washroom he locked himself into one of the stalls and cried.  
  
Back in the theatre Marik was ready to pull phase three after Seto and Joey discussed what had happened. Marik was about to go into the row above the gang when he saw Duke Devlin, Rex Raptor and Espa Roba in the last and top row.  
  
Marik approched the others and greeted them.  
  
"So what brings you here?",Duke asked.  
  
"Watching the movie with some friends,"Marik pointed to them and continued, "could you do me a favor?"  
  
Rex looked at Marik, "What kind of favor?"  
  
"It's simple! All you have to do is..."  
  
~~~~~~~~Malik's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi has been gone a long time, I wonder whats wrong?  
  
Marik! I'm gonna go check up on Yugi, ok?  
  
Go ahead! But you'll miss the next part in my brillent plan!  
  
I'm sure you can tell me later.  
  
I left the gang and headed to the boy's room. When I entered the bathroom I heard wimpering. I went towards the stall that it came from and looked underneath it. There was Yugi. Sitting on the ground crying.  
  
I knocked on the stall door, "Yugi! Please come out! If something is wrong you know you can talk to me! That is what friends are for!"  
  
I heard the him unlock the door and he stepped out. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
I held Yugi close to me and stroked his hair, "What is wrong?" (Shadow:NO THIS IS NOT A YUGI/MALIK FIC! HE'S COMFORTING HIS FRIEND!)  
  
"I-I know w-what I want, and w-who.",Yugi stuttered.  
  
What does he mean?.............oh! He's talking about what sex and person he wants.  
  
"Who is it? And why is it making you cry?"  
  
"It's Yami!", cried Yugi, "I love him! But I will never be good enough for him! I'm just his small defensless hikari! And he is the sexy all might Pharaoh!"  
  
Yugi cried harder and I held him tighter. Why does he think he's not good enough for Yami? Yugi is kind, innocent and a great friend! I'll just see if Marik an help me fix this problem....  
  
~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~  
  
Marik had taken his originally seat in the theater and Duke, Rex, and Espa sat in the seat behind them. Espa sat behind Joey, knowing what his part in the plan was. Espa held up his Sprit, looking like he was about to drink it. Rex hit the popand Espa made sure the carbonated liquid poured on top of Joey.  
  
Joey felt the liquid cover him and he spun around, glaring.  
  
"Oh Joey! I'm so sorry! I am such a klutz, please forgive me!", said Espa in a shocked tone.  
  
Joey sighed and looked at the green haied boy, "You're forgiven."  
  
Duke passed Seto some napkins to clean the sticky mess off Joey with and as Seto helped Joey out, he noticed the liquid made his white shirt stick to his body. The muscles on Joey's stomach and chest were shaped by his shirt, and his nipples were showing though it.  
  
Seto felt his pants become very tight as he stared at Joey. He glared at the shirt as if he was blaming his hornyness on it. But that glare soon became a smirk.  
  
"Mokuba won't be home,",Seto thought to himself, "I think I'll have a bit of fun with the puppy."  
  
Seto licked his lips at the thought of all the naughty things he could do to Joey. Seto closed his eyes and said to himself, "I will make you MINE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:I promise there will be lemon in the next chapter.  
  
Kage:Naughty Seto........poor Yugi!  
  
Shadow:I know!*cries*I am so mean!How could I say that about Yugi?!  
  
Kage:*sigh*The more reviews she gets,the harder she will work on the lemon scene.  
  
Shadow:Don't worry Yugi!Everything will be alright!*sniff* 


	3. Together

Shadow:Sorry about taking so long to get this chappie up!The computer broke down so don't blame me!  
  
Kage:Here's my so called 'innocent' hikari's first lemon!  
  
~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~  
  
Bakura opened his eyes slowly, seeing his hikari sleeping soundly in his arms. The tomb robber smiled as he watched Ryou sleep with his mouth slightly open. His hikari was so beautiful and kind, that's why he loved him so.  
  
Moving slowly not to wake his hikari, Bakura got out of bed and put his jeans on that were hanging off the lamp. Just before he left the room he noticed there was a piece of paper on the bed.  
  
"Now how could that remain on the bed after my events with Ryou?", Bakura asked himself.  
  
The white haired boy toke the paper off the bed and saw something scribbled on it, "What the fuck?!"  
  
Ryou woke up immediatley and glared at his yami, "What is going on Kura?"  
  
"Read the note and find out!", the taller teen said before passing the note to his hikari.  
  
~Dear Bakura,  
  
I see that you and your hikari have got together. Too bad everyone already knows! The gang and myself happened to walk in while you two were asleep. May I suggest lock your doors next time?  
  
Marik~  
  
"Oh Ra!", Ryou ripped the note in half and hid beneath the covers.  
  
\Don't worry hikari!\  
  
\\DON'T WORRY! MY FRIENDS SAW ME IN BED WITH YOU! HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?!\\  
  
\Because you are still my innocent hikari, no matter what!\, Bakura pulled the covers off the bed to look at his white haired angel.  
  
\\But what will they think of me now?\\  
  
\They're your friends! They won't have anything against you! Well maybe Tristen...\, Bakura thought about how the tall brunette acted when Malik and Marik told everyone they were together.  
  
\\Oh thaks! That makes me feel a whole lot better!\\, Ryou stated sarcastically.  
  
\Maybe that didn't, but this will!\  
  
Bakura pounced on his hikari and kissed him roughly.  
  
\\Kura?\\  
  
\Yes love?\  
  
\\Lock the doors first!\\  
  
~~~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~~~  
  
I am so worried! My Yugi hasn't talked to me since he left for the washroom during the movie! Wait! Did I say 'My Yugi'? Oh Ra, I'm being possesive! Could this day get any worse?  
  
The sound off a cell phone going off filled the air. Kaiba pulled his pocket cell out and pushed the 'Talk' button, "Hello? Yes. Right. I'll see you later. Bye.", he turned towards the others and I, "It's an emergency at work. Have to go."  
  
It just got worse! Now we have to walk home! But it is an emergency.  
  
"Go ahead Kaiba."  
  
I heard Joey growl. He was probably looking forward to sitting beside Kaiba like usual.  
  
Malik cleared his troat and said, "Well, there's no point in all of us walking. So why don't you at least take the mutt with you. His house is on the same street as KaibaCorp, isn't it?"  
  
(Shadow:I have no clue where Joey lives so this is most likely wrong! Kage:Especially cuz in the tv show they hate eachother! Shadow:They don't hate eachother!.......They just don't see eye to eye! Kage:Yaa right!And I'm your yami! Shadow:You are my yami. Kage:.............I am an idiot!)  
  
"Yes it is.", Seto opened the door to his limo and asked Joey, "Would you like to come?"  
  
"Uh.....well.....if you guys don't mind.", Joey looked at us for an answer even though he knew he wanted to go.  
  
"You can go Joey. We'll be fine."  
  
Joey entered the limo with Kaiba and drove away, leaving us without fast transportation, and me more time to worry about my aibou. Just what I wanted.  
  
~~~~Seto's POV~~~~  
  
I should really get a conversation going on. Maybe I should ask him about the movie. Or not. Damn it's to quiet in here. And Joey seems so tense. Head down, twidling his thumbs, eyes closed.......so beautiful. Shit! Getting off topic and horny!  
  
The song 'Dirty' by 'Christina Aguilera' plays on the radio.  
  
(Kage:Why that song?I thought you hated her. Shadow:Cuz I needed a song that is sexual and nasty, and the first song that popped up in my head was 'Dirty'.I liked her better when she didn't act like Britney!But if you like her I have nothing wrong with it.You like what you like and I like what I like.)  
  
Might as well start the conversation, "Do you like this song?"  
  
Joey lifted his head and opened his dazzling honey coloured eyes, "It's ok. The music video makes her look like a complete slut."  
  
(Shadow:So true!)  
  
"Yaa it does. Joey can I uh...ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Well, are you a virgin."  
  
Joey eyes widened so much it looked like his eyes would fall out.  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer it. I'm just curious."  
  
"No it's ok,", Joey let out a sigh and continued, "Yes I am a virgin."  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank God I will be the one to take my puppy's virginity away!  
  
My pocket cell began to ring again. Probably Malik.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment pup."  
  
I held the cell to my ear hoping it's Malik.  
  
"Hi Seto Kaiba! It's Malik."  
  
Good it is him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well did you ask Joey if he's a virgin?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! Hope you two have fun!"  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Who was it?", asked the blond pup.  
  
"Work. Looks like they don't need me anymore. Since I have the rest of the day to myself, would you like to join me?"  
  
"What about your little brother?"  
  
"He's at a sleepover."  
  
"Well, sure, why not."  
  
~~~~~Malik's POV~~~~  
  
I turned off my cell and was about to put it away when my yami grabbed my wrist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
Joey was looking around in the Kaiba mansion, wondering how two people can live in such a big place, next to all the servents and whatever.  
  
Joey walked into the kitchen where Seto was cutting up a round, yellow fruit he had never seen before.  
  
Seto looked up at the blond and smiled, "Would you like some pear-apple?"  
  
"A pear-whata?"  
  
Seto laughed before correcting Joey, "A pear-apple."  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"You go ahead and try some, I'm going to just get changed.", Seto turned and left the room leaving Joey alone with his thoughts.  
  
Seto was acting very strangly, and what did he mean by getting changed. Joey imagined Seto coming back wearing nothing but that sexy smirk of his, making himself get a hard on.  
  
"Me and my sick mind!", Joey said to himself before looking at the fruit Seto cut up, "He did go to all this trouble..."  
  
Joey picked up a piece of the snack at stared at it before taking a decent bite out of it, "This is delicous!"  
  
(Kage:So true!*drools* Shadow:*sigh*We should stop interupting the story.)  
  
Joey watched the sticky sap run down his wrist before taking another bite and another until the tasty fruit was finished.  
  
The blond was about to lick the sweet nectar from his wrist when the CEO grabbed his arm firmly and beat him to it. Joey stood in shock as Seto sucked on his wrist. Seto then pushed Joey up against the wall.  
  
(Shadow:Here's the lemon scene that I promised. Kage:And don't dis it cuz it's her first and I will kill anyone that does! Shadow:*backs away from Kage*  
  
Joey gasped giving Seto the chance to claim his lips and slip his tongue into his mouth. The CEO stroked his pup's tongue with his own, making them both moan. Seto searched every inch of Joey's mouth before separating for air.  
  
"Seto I...Wow!"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I want so much more from you.", Seto smirked and grinded his hipps into Joey's.  
  
Seto lifted Joey into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, on the way up he kissed, licked and bit his love's neck. The dragon tamer tore his pup's garments off leaving him totally exposed.  
  
"You are so beautiful pup, my pup!"  
  
"Please Seto!", Joey pleaded, even though he didn't know what he wanted.  
  
"As you wish.", Seto pushed Joey onto his bed and moved down to his hard on.  
  
In one movement, Seto ingulfed Joey's erection and sucked hard, doing many interesting things with his tongue.  
  
"Oh Gods!", Joey screamed. He fisted the bed sheets and bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to scream.  
  
Seto sucked harder and harder, trying to get what he wanted from his love. The CEO began to stroke the insides of Joey's hipps sending his pup over the edge, sending a stream of cum into his masters mouth.  
  
Seto fully undressed himself and laid upon Joey, "Will you let me take you?"  
  
Joey trusted his hipps up to respond.  
  
"Be patient my beautiful pup."  
  
"Pup wants master now!", Joey looked up at Seto with eyes full of passion, lust.......and love.  
  
Seto slowly pushed his index finger into the pup's entrence, and waited until he adjusted before moving his finger in and out of him. Seto then added a second finger, making a scissoring motion inside of his lover. When the brunette believed he was stretched enough, he replaced his fingers with his hard member.  
  
"So tight.", moaned Seto as he pushed further into Joey.  
  
Joey bit down on his lip again as Seto pulled out of him and trusted back in. Seto pounded harder and harder into the blond underneath himself as the blond tried his hardest not to wake up the neighbourhood.  
  
"I want to hear you SCREAM!", Seto yelled, slamming into the pup again.  
  
Joey felt an intense wave of pleasure as Seto hit him in a certain spot, making him scream.  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
The puppy wrapped his leggs around his master, making sure he hit that same spot everytime. Joey saw white as he released all over himself and Seto. Joey's muscles clenched over Seto, causing him to explode inside of his pup. The brunette collapsed on his lover, both of them exahasted from their love making.  
  
"I love you Joey. My Joey."  
  
Joey looked at Seto in awe, "And I love you."  
  
Seto pulled himself out of the puppy and they fell asleep in eachother arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami watched his hikari as he slowly ate a slick of pizza. The Pharoh was so worried for Yugi, who had not said a word since they went to the theatre today.  
  
"Aibou. Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi swallowed another bite of his pizza and looked at his dark, "I'm absolutely fine."  
  
"Well is there anything you need to tell me?"  
  
Yugi quickly took another bite of his pizza, knowing that Yami had never seen him talk with his mouth full, and giving himself time to think. He could tell Yami that he loved him....but Yami might not love him back....he might be disgusted with him.....and leave him.....  
  
Yugi swallowed that bite and smiled at his dark side, "No Yami, there's nothing to tell."  
  
Yami sighed and thought to himself, "You have no idea how much I love you my beautiful, innocent, little light."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kage:They should both come clean and tell the other about their feelings for one another.  
  
Shadow:What would be the fun in that?  
  
Kage:Good point!*turns the radio on and 'Dirty' is on*  
  
Shadow:I HATE HER!*breaks radio*  
  
Kage:O.O  
  
Shadow:..............sorry about that. Plez review and tell me what you thought about my first lemon.  
  
Kage:I'll kill anyone who makes a bad comment! 


	4. Party Plans

Shadow:Thanx to everyone who reviewed for chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yugiohchick- Don't worry!I'll hook up Yugi and Yami as soon as possible!  
  
Harathina- Glad you like it!  
  
Lord R- I think you'll like the way it turns my fic turns out!  
  
rox- As long as I get reviews I'll continue this fic when I can.  
  
Onyx- Yes,Yami and Yugi are dense....but that's what makes it interesting!And I will sometimes make mistakes but I try my best to update and use proper english so forgive me!By the way,I have NO clue what OOC means.No I'm not stupid!I just don't know....plez tell me what it means!  
  
anime AndrAIa- I'm grateful that you liked my lemon and share my feelings about Christina Aguilera. I'm also thankful that you liked the Ryou/Bakura part. And if my computer doesn't co-operate with me I'll smash it into little pieces with the Millenium Rod!  
  
Isis- Happy about you agreeing with me about Christina,I guess her song 'Beautiful' is ok......And yes!Lots of chaos will be going on when I'm getting Yugi and Yami together!Muhahaha!  
  
Princess Strawberry- Sorry that you're sick,I hope you get better and I will get some Yugi/Yami stuff going on soon.  
  
AngelicMouseGirl- Delighted you like the lemon!There will be more to come!  
  
Queen of Eternal Darkness- Think it's kawaii eh?Well I hope you're not the only one that thinks that!  
  
Speed- I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Tasan15- I feel so loved! I'll have some Seto and Joey lime for you in the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow:Thanks again!  
  
Kage:Now for Ch4!  
  
Shadow:Party plans.  
  
Kage:WHERE!*looks around*  
  
Shadow:-_-U  
  
Kage:What party plans?!  
  
Shadow:That's the title of this chapter!  
  
Kage:Oh.....gomen!  
  
Shadow:I may start using a bit of japenese in this fic,so if you don't know what it means,tell me and I'll let you know.  
  
Kage:One last thing!My hikari was informed that Joey lives in a apartment so.......yaa........  
  
Shadow:*sigh*  
  
~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
Ryou blushed as Bakura picked him up into his arms and carried him down the street.  
  
Still blushing, Ryou looked up at Bakura, "You really don't have to do this! I can walk!"  
  
Bakura smiled at his hikari, "I don't think you'll be able to walk for a week after the treatment I gave you."  
  
Ryou blushed even more if possible at the comment.  
  
Bakura laughed at his angel's reaction, "You shouldn't be so shy! It's not like you're 'innocent' anymore!"  
  
Ryou continued to blush as Bakura carried him all the way to the Ishtar's place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ring Ring'  
  
"I'll get it!", Marik called out as he pulled his shirt on and ran to the door.  
  
Marik opened the door and grinned as he saw the Tomb Robber with his double in his arms on the door step.  
  
"Well hello! Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Yaa,yaa,whatever.", Bakura mumbled before putting his light down.  
  
Ryou flinched as he felt pain shoot up his legs, but he tried his best to suck it up before taking a step forward. He felt the intense pain in his legs again and winced but tried not to show it still. But his legs couldn't take it and they gave out.  
  
Bakura caught Ryou before he fell and held him tightly in his arms again, "Gomen. I'll be more gentil next time."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, "You be gentil?"  
  
Bakura snarled at the blond, making Marik laugh histerically at the thought of him being gentil. Bakura stormed past Marik and went into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik stirred in his sleep when he could here someone laughing. Slowly coming back to the real world, he opened his eyes, seeing the white haired couple starring down at him.  
  
The blond hikari sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Hi guys."  
  
Bakura looked over the still half asleep blond and smiled, "Malik! You look so exhausted! Did we catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine!",said the blond before he pushed himself off the couch, "Would you guys like something to drink? We have orange juice, fruit punch, and lemonade."  
  
"I'll have whatever my hikari has.", Bakura stated.  
  
"Orange juice please!", the angel in Bakura's arms declared.  
  
Malik stretched a bit before mumbling, "Be back in a sec." and left the room.  
  
Marik walked by his hikari, smiling as he witnessed Malik yawn cutely. Malik smiled at Marik before heading out of the room.......  
  
'WHACK!'  
  
Malik turned around and glared at Marik who had just slapped his ass, "You fucking horny bastard!"  
  
Marik grinned at his hikari and continued his way to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Malik growled and continued his way to the kitchen. He poured the cups of orange juice and daydreamed a bit, about his yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik entered the room while Marik was talking to the white haired couple about their match making mission (Shadow:Way to many m's in a row!). Malik sat down and listened to the rest about needing help with getting the Pharoh with his hikari because they're both clueless.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them both how the other feels about them?", Ryou asked.  
  
Marik looked at him with is very scary psycotic smile, "What would be the fun in that?"  
  
Malik sat quietly, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Helloooooooo! Earth to Malik! Are you there! HIKARI!"  
  
Malik didn't even notice Marik trying to get his attention. Marik pouted, not liking being ignored by his koi. Of course! Marik knew something his hikari couldn't ignore. He grabbed Malik shoulders tightly and forced a kiss upon his surprised aibou's lips.  
  
"For Ra's sake, get a room!", said a girl's voice.  
  
All the boys turned their heads towards the girl in the room's enterance.  
  
Malik sighed in relif after getting out of the 'liplock of doom', (Shadow:Also known as Marik getting horny and molesting Malik. Kage:Stop interupting the story! Shadow:Then again Malik would go along with it anyways.... Kage:GET BACK TO THE STORY! Shadow:Fine!) "Hey sis, aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
Ishizu smiled at her brother, "I do get days off."  
  
"Ya, ya, whatever!"  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"Well........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik told Ishizu about the coupling problem and she just nodded the whole time.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much! My Millenium necklace showed me those two getting together."  
  
Marik starred at her wide eyed, "What?! How?!"  
  
"Convince Seto to have a party at his place, have a bit of dancing, truth and dare, seven minutes in heaven, they'll get together by the end."  
  
"Awsome I'm phoning Seto right now!", Malik bounced off the coach, but got pulled back on into Marik's lap.  
  
"He's still probably still asleep with Joey!", Marik looked up at Ishizu, "Arigato."  
  
Ishizu smiled, "No problem! Ja ne!", and with that, left the room.  
  
Ryou couldn't help but laugh at the squirming Malik, who really wanted to, but couldn't get away from Marik. Malik stopped trying to escape and sat still, and leaned his head against Marik's shoulder.  
  
Marik smiled at his hikari, "You tired?"  
  
Malik nodded and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. Marik lifted his hikari of his lap and layed him on the couch.  
  
"Lets go into the kitchen and discuss what we can do to the Pharaoh and his hikari during the party.", Marik said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik was waving goodbye to Bakura and Ryou. As the white haired boys made it to the end of the driveway Marik closed the door. He made his way to the living room where his light was still sleeping. Marik sat on the ground in front of his koi, admiring his beauty. His eyes stared hungerly at Malik's neck. He slowly moved closer to the blond egyptian and sucked lightly at his neck. He felt his hikari lean into his touch. Marik nibbled on the soft skin, making Malik moan.  
  
Malik eyes opened and he smiled at his yami, "Hmmmm, what time is it?"  
  
Marik looked back at the clock, then back at his hikari, "It five o'clock."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Malik wrapped his arms around his spirits neck and pulled him into a kiss. Marik bit his aibous bottom lip, making Malik gasp. Marik plunged his tounge into the sweet cavern, taking his time to taste every inch of it. He felt his koi's grip tighten and seperated from his light mouth, realising his need for air.  
  
"So what happened when I was asleep?", Malik asked when he finally caught his breath.  
  
"I already called Seto, the party's in 3 days. Bakura, Ryou and I also discussed a couple things that will occur during the party. And we're going to go shopping tomorrow with Yugi and Yami. We'll talk more about it later, MUCH later!", Marik lifted Malik's shirt over his head, leaving him slightly exposed.  
  
Marik moved his hands up his ligh's torso, making his other half moan. Marik growled seductively and pounced on his hikari.  
  
(Shadow: Meow! This cat's got claws! Kage: You really shouldn't interupt the story when the scene gets interesting! Shadow: But that's the end of the scene! Kage: What?! Don't do that! The reviewers want to read about SEX! Shadow: Well they can wait for Yugi and Yami. Kage: They are gonna flame you so bad! Shadow: I don't care! All flames will be used to light my bonfire so I can roast marshmellows! *takes out stick with 3 marshmellows at the end* Kage:-_-U)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was sitting at the dinner table, eating the spagetti his aibou made for him. He wans't paying much attention to his food though, his attention was on Yugi who was talking on the phone with Seto, playing aroung with the cord.  
  
Yugi hang up the phone and smiled at his dark half, "Seto's having a sleepover party on Friday. The whole gang's gonna be there! And he also mentioned something about Malik and Marik wanting to go shopping with us tommorrow, for stuff for the party."  
  
Yami nodded, "Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: *ducking random ojects reviewers are throwing* I realise that you guys are really pissed off at me for taking such a long time to update, I've been really lazy and you don't know how hard my life is!  
  
Kage: Ya, she lives in peaceful Canada, in a small unknown town and doesn't know what OCC stands for.  
  
Shadow:I know! *sits down and sobbs*  
  
Kage: I know your faking it!  
  
Shadow:*stops pretending to sob* Shut up! *gets hit in the head with a bowling ball*  
  
Kage:O.  
  
Shadow:*gets up* Who the hell threw that?!  
  
Random reviewer: I did!  
  
Shadow: DIE! *takes out flamethower and blasts him or her*  
  
Random reviwer: X.X *burnt to a crisp*  
  
Shadow: Hmph! *walks a bit forward, slips on a banana peel and falls on her ass* Fuck! That hurt! *glares* Who threw the banana peel?!  
  
Another random reviwer: *runs like hell*  
  
Shadow: Get back here you asshole! *chases*  
  
Kage:............uh...um.....review...plez.... 


	5. La Chateau

Shadow: Mmmmmmmm! Roasted marshmallows!  
  
Kage: Hey! I thought you didn't get flamed by anyone! How did you get the flame for the bonfire?!  
  
Shadow: A flamethrower can be used for more than killing, torturing and hurting people.  
  
Kage: Right.....  
  
Shadow: Mmmmmmmmmmm! Thank you reviewers from chapter four!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-speed  
  
-spellhorn  
  
-Wizard  
  
-Ru-chan  
  
-Molly-chan the Anime/game fan  
  
-ChaosDragon  
  
-Karenu-anime  
  
-clare  
  
-Mrs.YamiYugi  
  
-SilverDragon  
  
-Terra Kaiba  
  
-Emma  
  
-MelMel  
  
-Silver Dragon  
  
-vialana  
  
-PharoahzQueen45  
  
-Queen of Enternal Darkness  
  
-Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo  
  
-fantasymichelleandkayallison  
  
-Star Angel  
  
-Teya  
  
-AnimeAndrAIa  
  
-AngelStarFire  
  
-Hopeless Angel  
  
-Hay-chan, anime fan  
  
-Onyx and S  
  
-Sabby  
  
-Yaky  
  
-Sansi  
  
-bakuras wife  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: That's it. Sorry I'm really not in the mood and lazy. I'm having major writer's block. Not to mention I'm back in school. That's why this chapter will be very short. I think . Oh! And I finally know what OOC means!  
  
Kage: Uh...someone said the characters were OOC.  
  
Shadow: *thinks* Are they?  
  
Kage: Uh...well...ah...um...  
  
Shadow: -_-U Do the disclaimer since I like never have it.  
  
Kage: If my hikari owned Yugioh then their would be *reads list* Oh my . uh . she just doesn't own it! Ok? Ok!  
  
~~~~Marik's POV~~~~  
  
Malik tapped his foot rapidly as we waited for the Pharaoh and his hikari by the mall entrance....tap tap tap tap, OK THAT'S GETTING ANNOYING!  
  
"STOP MAKING THAT FUCKED UP SOUND!"  
  
My hikari looked up lazily, "Hmm, what?"  
  
I sigh loudly, "Never mind."  
  
Malik smiles and points at something, "They're here."  
  
I turn my direction to the large parking where I see the tri coloured hair duo walking through.  
  
"We'll probably split up sometime in the mall so I'll go off with Yugi and you'll go with Yami.", stated my koi.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
  
"Ofcourse I'm serious! You should try to get along with the Pharaoh anyways!"  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU BEFRIENDED THE PHARAOH'S HIKARI DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BEFRIEND THE BAKA PHARAOH!"  
  
My hikari sighed loudly, "What has happened in the past cannot be changed! And we should be grateful the so called baka pharaoh forgave us and freed us from the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Then I guess what we're doing is returning the favor!"  
  
Malik just growled and turned away.  
  
It's funny how my koi acts like that. Practically everyday he'll get mad at me, even for the stupidest reasons and ignores me or just acts cruel. And all I have to do is kiss him and he'll be at my mercy. Usually after the kiss though, he's reduced to a loud sex kitten. Just the way I like him.  
  
(Shadow: O.OU Kage: Heeheehee very . Shadow: Naughty, horny, perverted, hentai. Kage: Those will do.)  
  
"Hey guys!", a cheerful voice called out.  
  
I turned to see little Yugi, the bouncing ball of joy, and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Yugi was looking quite kawaii. Wearing a baggy red t-shirt with the 'Randy River' logo on it, (Shadow: I shop there! I don't care if it's a guy store!) black wrist bands, and blue shorts that were VERY short. With the baggy t-shirt on it almost looked like he wasn't wearing anything on his lower half.  
  
"Is it just me? Or is it getting hot out?" Malik said winking a Yugi, and enjoying the low growl Yami made.  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend, "I know! I'm sexy! So are we going or not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EIGHT DOLLARS FOR A BLOODY DUEL MONSTERS CARD PACK!"  
  
Marik was getting glances from everyone in the shop, including the pharaoh, his hikari, and a very pissed off Malik.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Malik growled.  
  
"Oh come on! It's a rip off!"  
  
(Shadow: So true! Like for Ra's fucking sake they're cards! ARGH!)  
  
"Come on Yugi!"  
  
Malik grabbed Yugi's arm and literally dragged him out of the shop, leaving Marik alone, with the pharaoh. Uh oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone together?" asked Yugi as Malik still dragged him away even though they we're already halfway across the mall.  
  
"Nope! But if anything does happen I'm sure they'll make an announcement!"  
  
"Yay. Just what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Your very bad at being sarcastic!" a cheerful voice said.  
  
A smile lit up on Yugi's face, "Inori!"  
  
Malik looked at Yugi quite confused, "Who?"  
  
"Me!", said a cheerful teenage girl. She had long flowing black hair that reached her hips and very interesting eyes, they were kind and soft, one blue, the other crimson. She appeared to be wearing some kind of uniform.  
  
Yugi practically glomped the taller girl as Malik just watched confused.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Yugi!"  
  
Malik loudly cleared his throat, attracting both Yugi's and Inori's attention.  
  
Yugi blushed slightly, "Oh sorry! Inori! This is Malik! Malik! This is Inori!  
  
Inori smiled sweetly and waved to Malik spirit finger style.  
  
(Shadow: You'll understand this if you've seen Bring it On. If not then it's just wiggling your fingers. Kage: SPIRIT FINGERS! *does spirit fingers*)  
  
"So why are you here by yourself?" Yugi asked the girl.  
  
"Well I was going I was just going to La Chateau. I work there." (Shadow: I like this place too!)  
  
"We'll come with you! Right Malik?"  
  
"Sure whatever." said Malik sounding kind of like a robot.  
  
The three of them walked off towards the direction of the store. Inori and Yugi chattering in the front and Malik walking behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik grumbled. Very pissed at losing his hikari. He knew practically nothing about the damned mall, not to mention he was there with his mortal . well . immortal enemy.  
  
"Wait up Marik!"  
  
Marik growled, ready to kill the closest thing near him. Something touched his shoulder. He spun around coming face to face with the Pharaoh. He growled and gave him his death glare.  
  
"You want to lighten up a few notches? Geez!" Yami said. Marik was NOT a happy camper.  
  
(Shadow: *snicker* Where the hell did I hear that again? Oh well! *laughs* Kage: *sigh*)  
  
Marik huffed and looked in the opposite direction, "Find my hikari and I'll lighten up!"  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow at the dark spirit, "Okay! But first you must answer a question of mine."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you want me to find your hikari because you don't want to be alone with me, or because you're horny?"  
  
Marik surprisingly smiled at the Pharaoh, a normal smile. He actually understood him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've been quiet Malik. Is something wrong?" asked Inori.  
  
"Ya! It's weird! You're usually very loud!" said Yugi.  
  
Malik blinked at Yugi's comment before laughing slightly, "I've finally corrupted you're innocent mind!"  
  
Inori looked at Malik dumbfounded. Then she looked at Yugi, "Oh! I think I get it! You're talking about his love life right?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
Inori did one of her sweet smiles again, "So Malik, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Both Malik and Yugi starred at the clueless Inori wide-eyed.  
  
Inori's sweet smile was replaced by frown, she looked as if she was going to cry, "I'm sorry if I offended you! What's wrong about what I said? I'm so sorry!"  
  
Malik snapped out of his shock, feeling quite bad. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know that he is gay. And now she thinks that she did something wrong.  
  
"You know Inori, you're so sensitive and peaceful. The world would be a much better place if there were more of you." Yugi said.  
  
Inori once again smiled, totally forgetting about her question, "Well you are too!"  
  
"Well you smile too much! Doesn't your face ever get tired."  
  
"Nope! I'm use to it! Kind of like how you're use to being short!"  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for!"  
  
"Really? Well you guys staring at me like I've grown another head when I asked you a simple question isn't uncalled for?"  
  
Okay ... maybe she hasn't totally forgot about that question.  
  
~~Malik's POV~~  
  
I hope she isn't homophobic.  
  
"It's Marik." I tell her.  
  
Please don't be homophobic! Oh please don't be homophobic! For Yugi's sake, please don't be homophobic.  
  
Inori flashed a sweet smile again, "That's an interesting name for a girl."  
  
.. She thinks Marik is a girl ..  
  
I stare at her wide-eyed again, but that only makes her do that sad face again, so I stop.  
  
Yugi sighs, "You really are clueless, and why can't you glare? I've never seen you glare at anyone! You either have that heart breaking sad face or a smile."  
  
"I can glare!" Inori whined as she showed her very weird wannabe glare.  
  
(Shadow: This actually happened to me. My friend told me to glare at someone for pretend and I tried really hard, a little to hard. I can't glare unless I'm actually mad.)  
  
Yugi grabbed onto my arm for support as he started laughing, which made me laugh, which made Inori laugh, which made us all continue laughing as people starred at us strangely, which made me glare at those people to make them go away.  
  
Inori saw my glare and decided to latch onto my other arm for some strange reason, "Can you show me how to glare like that."  
  
"Well I guess so."  
  
"Great!" she cheered as she yanked Yugi and myself to the entrance of La Chateau.  
  
I looked over the manikins. There were to adult ones, and two child ones, all of them female.  
  
"Hey! You guys never told me this was a girls' clothing store!"  
  
"Well it is LA Chateau! La is feminine!" said Inori.  
  
"What language?"  
  
"French.", she answers.  
  
"Well I don't know French."  
  
Yugi giggled, "Neither do I and I still know it's a girls' clothing store!"  
  
I look over the manikins clothing. Strangely the adults are wearing clothes that covers their whole body while the child ones are wearing very revealing clothes. What's even stranger is the child manikins' legs are straight but their bodies are on an angle.  
  
"Do you thinks those kid manikins stand like Joan of Arc from Clone High?", asks Inori.  
  
I blinked and looked at them again, "Hey! They do stand like her. I wonder why they don't fall over?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Lets add that to the list of things we'll never know, between how Seto's trench coat defines gravity and how the Dark Magician Girl doesn't fall out of her outfit while fighting."  
  
(Shadow: I swear all of the above is true! I swear on Ra it is! And I really do wonder how Mana fights in that outfit! Kage: *nods* And for you people who don't know, Clone High is just another stupid tv show that my hikari watches even tho she is to young. And you're also to young to be writing rated R fics! Give me the keyboard! Shadow: Back to the fic!)  
  
"Hey! I think Mana's outfit is cool!" Inori protested.  
  
"Mana?!"  
  
"That's the Dark Magician Girl's real name." said Yugi.  
  
"Oh! Well, shall we go inside?"  
  
Inori smiled, again, "About time to! How long have we been standing out here? Meh!"  
  
We all walked into the store, with Yugi and Inori still latched onto my arms.  
  
Some pop music was playing quietly in the store. The store was all black, the floors, the walls, ceiling, racks, etc. There was some brown and white as well. And the clothes were many different colours. The children's clothing was at the back of the store, and the rest of it, most of it, the teenagers/woman clothing.  
  
Inori finally let go of my arm and told us to wait a moment before going off. Yugi soon after let go of my other arm to look at some of the outfits. I'M FREE!  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" said Yugi as he took a black jumper off the rack, "Look how thin the waist is."  
  
Inori came back just in time to hear Yugi's comment. "Well most of the stuff around here is for girls with sickening thin waists and unnaturally large breasts." she told them.  
  
"Wow! You actually insulted something!" Yugi replied.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything!" she shot back, surprisingly cheerfully, "And speaking of that, I got you this!"  
  
Inori held up a strapless, short, black dress with buckles going up the right side.  
  
"Kind of looks like something you would wear little Yugi. Except it's a dress, and for girls."  
  
Yugi looked up at me and smiled. Strange, I used one of his most hated nicknames.  
  
"I'll try it on if you try something on." Yugi stated.  
  
"Mmmmm, okay!" I said before Inori ran off to get an outfit for me to try.  
  
~~Marik's POV~~  
  
I never thought I'd see the day that I followed the Pharaoh. But here I was. Depending on him to find my hikari. He walked through the mall not looking at all, as if he knew exactly where the two hikaris were. Wait, why has he stopped?  
  
"They're in here." said the Pharaoh in an all-knowing manner.  
  
I took one look at the store and froze. He can't be serious.  
  
"Why for Ra's bloody sake would they be in there?!" I demanded as I pointed to the place, La Chateau.  
  
The Pharaoh shrugged, "I don't know why! I just know they are!"  
  
The Pharaoh walked into the shop, and I followed him. Why I am doing that exactly?  
  
I started walking around the place as the Pharaoh questioned the employees about our hikaris.  
  
I heard some giggling coming from the back to the store. I approached the area where the giggling was. There were some change rooms near the back of the store. Another one of those employees was leaning against one of the stall. Hey! Her eyes are different colours! There's something you don't see everyday. I walked up to the girl who looked right back at me. She looked down my body, then back up to meet my eyes. She smiled, why is she smiling at me?  
  
"You look like Malik!" the girl stated.  
  
"You know where Malik is?"  
  
"Ya, he's in this stall." she said, pointing to the stall she was leaning against.  
  
She scanned my body again, eyes glancing over the Millennium Rod.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be his yami would you?" she asked.  
  
This is all to fucked up. How does she know Malik? Let alone I'm a yami. I've never seen her before.  
  
"Yes. How do you know that."  
  
She smiled, "I didn't, I just guessed. So then ... you're Marik?"  
  
Okay. Now she knows my name. I wonder if she'll be able to confuse the Pharaoh as well.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're Malik's boyfriend then! How kawaii!" she cheered clasping her hands together.  
  
Oh bloody Ra! She confusing, cheery, nice, all the things that annoy me. And she's- oh bloody Ra!  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
Malik walked out of the stall, stopping any thought that was going through Marik's mind, except how hot his hikari looked and how aroused he was.  
  
Malik was wearing a fish net tank top with tight violet pants and a leather belt covered in chains. The belt hung diagonally on him, hanging on his hip and lower thigh.  
  
Inori giggled at Marik's reaction and turned to Malik, "You look great! I think your boyfriend agrees. By the way, why didn't you just tell me you're gay? It would have been a lot easier for me to understand and a lot less awkward for you."  
  
Malik shrugged his shoulders, "Thought you might be homophobic."  
  
Inori huffed, "People who are against one type of relationship but with another disgust me! It's not like a person chooses to be straight or gay! They're born that way!"  
  
Malik knocked on Yugi's door, "Come out! Inori's pissed off and glaring!"  
  
"Really?! No way!" Yugi said before bursting out of the stall, "Hey! She is!"  
  
Inori felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Yami.  
  
Yami smiled at Inori, "First time for everything?"  
  
"Yep!" Inori replied.  
  
Yami looked up at his aibou, and almost immediately hardened.  
  
Yugi was wearing the strapless, short, black dress with the buckles up the right side with a leather black chocker and a black, stylish, long, leather wristband.  
  
"What do you think Yami?" Yugi questioned as he spun around so Yami could see all of his beauty.  
  
"It's ... nice." Yami replied, regretting wearing leather pants without panties!  
  
(Shadow: Is it just me, or is panties a funny word? Kage: Probably because your using the word with a guy and panties is referred to a girls' underwear. Shadow: No I just think it's a funny word! Oh well!)  
  
"I think I'll keep my outfit!" said Malik, seeing his yami's reaction to them.  
  
Marik finally came back to his senses, well most of them.  
  
"You know her?" the dark spirit asked.  
  
"She's Yugi's friend. We met her on her way to work."  
  
Marik looked at the girl again, "So um ..."  
  
"Inori." she stated calmly.  
  
"Inori, you knew I was Malik's yami because I looked like him, and you already knew one?" Marik asked.  
  
"Well the Millenium Item help too!" she announced.  
  
Yugi smiled, "I have taught you well young Jedi!"  
  
"Yugi," Inori started, "lay off the Star Wars. You know I hate it."  
  
(Shadow: I don't hate it, it annoys me!)  
  
Yugi just shrugged and turned to look at himself in the mirror, "You think I should get it?"  
  
Malik was about to say yes when ...  
  
  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah! Lets just get changed and go!"  
  
"Okay then!" said Inori.  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow at Inori's behavior, "Aren't you suppose to pressure people into buying stuff?"  
  
"Sometimes. I usually only do it if it looks really good on them. I always give the custormer my honest opinion! But you guys get special treatment cause you're my friends, even though you guys do look great!" Inori stated.  
  
The two hikaris got changed back into their original outfits and left the store with Yami. Marik bought the two outfits and some other things for the party every thime he saw something good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kage: Writer's block?! This is 11 bloody pages!  
  
Shadow: Now it's 12!  
  
Kage: *sigh* And you interrupt the fic too much!  
  
Shadow: I can't help it! I always have something to say! ^_^  
  
Kage: Unless you're at school, then you hide behind a book or look in the opposite direction!  
  
Shadow: School tis evil! EVIL!  
  
Kage: Right!  
  
Shadow: Oh! And BTW, I have a lot of new ideas for fics now, all yaoi, all rated R. But I can't decide on which one I should start first. And because you're all my lovely reviewers, I'm asking you.  
  
Kage: She trusting people she doesn't know. -_-U And one of your ideas has a couple I bet no one has ever read of!  
  
Shadow: Heeheehee, true! Who cares tho!  
  
1) Title: Innocent Slut  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing(s): Ryou/???  
Summary: Ryou loves his yami, but Bakura doesn't notice his hikari. Ryou decides to catch his attention by doing some un-Ryouish things, but Bakura's not the only one that's starting to notice him.  
  
2) Title: Genie in a Bottle  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Pairing(s): Yugi/Seto Yugi/Bakura  
Summary: Yugi's life is a disaster. His brother Yami gets all the attention, at home, at school, even has a great boyfriend. But that will all change when a mysterious pendant comes to him.  
  
3) Title: Mentally Challenged  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing(s): Yami/Marik Yugi/Malik  
Summary: What happens when two immortal enemies become lovers? And what will happen to their hikaris when they decide to play? Being linked mentally is not a good thing! Yami/Marik Yugi/Malik  
  
4) Title: Love of the Millennium Rod  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s): Malik/Marik  
Summary: Malik and Marik love each other deeply, but will their relationship make it through all the hardships of life? Even death?  
  
Shadow: I love you all! Plez tell me what you want! One with the most votes wins!  
  
Kage: Hey! Don't forget one last thing!  
  
Shadow: Oh! Mentally Challenged is my idea, but my sister Light thought of the title! Happy? Okay!  
  
Kage: Press the 'Go' button on the bottom. Ya, the purple one! Leave a nice review! Make my hikari happy! 


End file.
